


Subtlety

by Taimat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is orchestrating, Dave is interrupting, Karkat is embarrassed, and John is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to accompany Loonytwin's artwork, at her request:
> 
> http://loonytwin.tumblr.com/post/10673135005/karkat-can-i-shoosh-pap-you-down-there

Karkat is distracted from the pressure of John’s hands on his hips when the boy licks at his ear in between words.

“Hey, Karkat? I was talking to Gamzee about troll things…”

The smaller teen warbles in his throat, more concerned with John’s mouth on him than with his most recent “cultural sharing” project. Not that he doesn’t appreciate John’s efforts, but now really isn’t the time…

“He mentioned this thing you guys do, and it sounded like a bonding kind of thing.”

Oh, fuck. John’s lips on him are gone, and he apparently wants to talk. Karkat growls.

“What, gogdamnit? What did Gamzee tell you?”

“Can I shoosh pap you?” John’s grin is bright and unabashed. “…down there?”

Karkat nearly chokes. “W-what? You—”

“Please? I really want to.” His hands are already pulling at the closure of Karkat’s pants, and this is further than they’ve ever gone before, but Karkat doesn’t even care that John is getting troll culture all wrong and Gamzee had probably mislead him on purpose. Because Karkat _needs to get his motherfucking bulge on._

…whatever.

But now John’s hand is down his pants, and Karkat really, really doesn’t care anymore about what his motherfucking best friend might or might not be orchestrating. This is wonderful. This is amazing. This is John’s hand warm and soft around his bulge, and Karkat can’t help but thrust up, eyes flying wide in pleasure—

—to find Dave Fucking Strider standing in the doorway, face completely unreadable.

Karkat squeaks and hunches in on John, pretty sure that the human can’t see between them but not wanting to take the risk.

Dave raises one eyebrow, and Karkat can see it even over his shades, then gestures to the door pointedly. And then the fucker makes a huge show of holding a finger up to his lips and tip-toeing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The troll’s face is flushing red in embarrassment, and he hides it in John’s shoulder, not quite ready to explain to John exactly why he’s trembling.


End file.
